wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariietta Frostwalker
"From one land to another, from life to death. Time continues to force the world to turn, and the days never cease." Character Sheet Full Name: Ariietta Frostwalker In-Game Name: '''Ariietta '''Nickname(s): '''Arii '''Jewelery: '''A frosty blue crystal with a communication rune etched on its surface attached to a simple silver necklace chain. '''Piercings: '''One in each earlobe, and one in her navel. (Tarnished blue hoop earrings; single ocean sapphire stud.) '''Physical Condition: A physically fit sylph. Slender curves, battle-hardened, and lithe, her body evidences its purpose as a weapon. No matter that she’s gotten the slightest bit softer in her extended sabbatical. Eye Color: 'Blue/Lichfire '''Hair Color and Style: '''Completely pitch black, it’s left to fall to her shoulders, or otherwise bound in a loose ponytail. '''Distinguishing Features: '''A cold, haunting visage of an Elvish abomination of undeath, she makes a bit of a statement simply by existing. Apart from her slow, wraith-like movements and the persistent chill in the air around her, she has various runic script and sigils etched into her pale skin. The most notable of these are the glowing patterns carved into the flesh of her face, which are quite telling of her identity. Also, a detail-oriented eye might pick out the jagged scar over the bridge of her nose, or her tapered fingernails and elongated lateral incisors and canines. ' Garments/Armor: 'Commonly seen wearing elaborate clothes tailored to fit her. It can be noted that there is a certain vain flair within the ornate detailing most outfits possess; also, there is usually the presence of fur incorporated into her wardrobe. In recent days, the Knight has taken to sporting a complex arrangement of leather and ornate plate armor, most of the regalia warped and twisted to bear the motif of a Frostwyrm. Presumably garb commissioned for formal affairs, though the occasion is unclear. Dangling down from the front of her belt is a favor with the emblem of the Ebon Blade upon it. '''Physical Imperfections/Would Like Most to Change: '''Her back is an atrocity of scar tissue, which has been pathetically marked with rune ink in an attempt to effect a proper pattern with her spinal tattoo. '''Characteristic Gestures: '''A nervous habit of tapping her fingers in a rhythm to match her mood – often slow and steady. Also, she is notable due to her penchant for propriety, and all that implies: often in the form of gestures, encompassing polished bows and flourishing salutes. '''Speaking Style: '''Eloquent and concise. Due to her position as a scion of Acherus, her voice has adopted the eerie tonal quality of ghostly echoes; but she retains the same smooth, smoky timbre she possessed in life. Often, a notable quirk will slip into her words in the form of odd enunciation, a trill of ‘r’ sounds, even elongated vowels. Perhaps due to life using a Caster’s dialect. '''Religion: '''Professed as indifferent to a higher power, simply as no one has asked. However, she possesses considerable faith in the Light, spawned from the trials of the Frozen Wastes campaign and the Argent Crusade. (Her father, a warrior turned Paladin, may or may not have something to do with this.) '''Current/Former Occupations: '''When she walked the realm of Azeroth as a living Quel’dorei, she was an assistant to her mother: a skilled alchemist that held creditable works in the field of chemistry and non-magic healing. Arii learned under the woman’s guidance, and became something of a scholar on the subject. This, of course, was accomplished along with her studies as a Frost Mage. After her demise, she became a flesh golem of death and destruction, trading her staff for a devastating Rune Spear. As time passed, however, she began to fall back into her usual habits, adopting a hobby of creating her own equipment to accommodate her new body to be compatible with her old alchemical work; and even began to develop new contraptions with entirely different purposes, as well. Still a magical fighter, and something of an alchemical engineer, she chooses to wield the title of ‘Knight Scholar’ where possible. '''Skills, Abilities, and Talents: '''This child of Acherus and magic is exceedingly proficient with Frost abilities of any sort. Her small stature and active lifestyle have led her to possess nimble grace and speed; while she was also blessed with a certain strength all Death Knights have. Somewhat tentative on the battlefield, it might come as little surprise that she is well-educated in the subtle arts of etiquette and noble decorum, the knowledge of which is tempered with the aloof indifference of undeath. However, within the walls of her laboratory, she is remarkably emotional – usually outspoken and creative, oftentimes thinking up seemingly unreasonable or impossible contraptions that actually happen to work. '''Weapons: '• Rime and Madness - Two ice-silver blades forged of sanctified primordial saronite and titansteel, enchanted with foreign runes. Inside the icy counterweights of each pommel is the burning figure of a dragon's head, and strange metalwork on the blades done up to look like dragons swirling upwards from a mist are glimmering brightly with runic energy, indicating their double function as conduits for such. The mandatory six runes are emblazoned upon each blade, and they course a deep blue that looks to be meshing and dancing with black. The hilts of the blades are wrapped in leather and cloth decor, and written in Scourge script is "Rime" upon one, and "Madness" upon the other. '''General Personality Type: '''Calm and courteous, if characteristically aloof, she presents herself with the politesse one would expect of any Lady. '''Mental Disturbances: '''Aside from being a lovely walking flesh golem of death and destruction? When presented with situations that rouse extreme ire (combat, for example) her demeanor and personality devolve rather quickly into a feral, merciless thing more fitting of the common stereotype of a Death Knight. Alongside her dreadful distaste for fire, Arii fears this, and will often opt away from such potential scenarios, as the Lady becomes wholly unpredictable in this state. '''Eccentricities: '''Honor and obedience. Following the rules to a sharp, finely-written T has been seared into her very marrow, though there are instances of deviation when the situation calls for it. Often followed by formal, written apologies. '''Temperament: '''Composed and collected, with an infinite sum of patience. Formal. '''Method of Handling Anger or Rage: '''Meditation first and foremost, attempting to reason with herself and decide whether or not a situation is truly worth the effort of growing irate over. If this fails, she will begin to display the earliest signs of the Acheran Rage: growing curt, possibly growling, and a lot of glowering/looming. If the situation is further corrupted, she has little choice but to forcibly remove herself to a relatively safe location to blow off steam: most often in the form of active destruction of the environment through magical or physical means. '''Bad Habits/Vices: '''Unfortunately highly stubborn, she will often argue a point she believes to be true; and later apologize for it, if she is incorrect. Insatiably curious, there are times that she will ask too many questions in the interests of satisfying her intrigue. '''Prejudices: '''Arii surprisingly has a bit of a dislike for Orcs, but this stems from a single member of their society that left a bad impression. '''Pet Peeves and Gripes: '''Arrogance; underestimation; victimizing mentalities; blatant displays of stupidity. '''Things That Make Uncomfortable or Embarrassed: '''Lascivious conversation; joking discussions of conspiracy; noises she cannot locate the source of. Believe me, that last bit turns her a particularly rich hue of blue. '''Fears: '''The element of fire; losing control of herself or her mind. '''Theme Song: '''EverQuest OST - "Kelethin" Background In the realm of Quel'thalas, two Elves (A Warrior, and an Arcane Mage) fell in love. And, as love tends to lead to marriage, and later, children, Ariietta was born from their union. It was as if the strength and subtle, wintry beauty of Northrend had given life to this curious girl of frost and the icy night: black hair, moonlight-pale skin, and eyes of a brilliant crystal blue contradicted the Spring tones of her place of birth, but it was this child that grew into the reticent, regal creature that later became a Knight of Acherus. Up until she reached adolescence, the peace within her home and the love of Dominic and Velucia was her world. The life of a sheltered child of learning was an easy one; constant study of her abilities with endless hours spent in the library poring over books fed her insatiable hunger for knowledge, while what the library did not contain could be found within the minds of travelers. Aptly, from birth, she held a deep-seeded love for all things of winter. Her mother would conjure tangible scenes to accompany her nightly stories, and the ones she favored most were the icy tales of the mysterious northlands. Frost became an obsession to her, so absent in the realm of the Quel'dorei. Everything pertaining to ice was entirely her element, and this is what caused her to pursue the path of the Frost Mage. It was a joyous day indeed when she revealed her desire to her mother, a Mage herself, to become a caster in class. Velucia tutored the girl until she was old enough for proper schooling, and discovered quite quickly that Ariietta's love for the ice was not just a passing adoration - but an innate prowess. It could be said that the powers of frost 'chose' her to wield them. Or, perhaps the stepping stones to what she became were laid from birth. But that's a melancholy perspective. After joining the magisterium, she studied the fierce and untempered forms of the element within the ranks of her fellow aspiring mages under the careful guidance of a local mentor. While the others claimed skill in many forms of magic, Ariietta was limited to mastery of Frost magic. Her Arcane studies were sufficient to label her as a less-than-average Arcane Magus, but her unsurpassed comprehension of Ice in every form (tame or otherwise) held a consequence: she gave up her potential for ever learning anything of Fire, as the element refused to heed her. To the present, it remains her strongest weakness. Though she'd chosen to become a Mage, Velucia instructed her in trade as well. As the mother was an accomplished medical Professor, so too did the daughter become a student of that field. Botany and alchemy were suddenly important to her studies, as well as a tool for livelihood in her later years. (( It can be noted that, later on, she adopted other methods for her work that involved engineering special equipment for her use. Engineering became a bit of a side-hobby. )) Dominic attempted to impart a bit of his warrior wisdom to his daughter as well, and taught Arii how to wield a sword - albeit clumsily. With more of a mind for the arcane, power refused to seed itself within her. Still, thanks to her sylphine stature, she showed some skill with agility and maneuverability that more than made up for her lack of strength. Years passed, seeing the young snowdancer from childhood, to adolescence, and finally to her young adult age. She made her debut to polite society as a girl, and eased into the role of an aristocratic Mage rather easily. No longer a hyperactive young elf who loved to trifle with conjured snowflakes and cheap magic tricks, Ariietta became a soft-spoken lady who carried with her the very grace and essence of the Frost she adored. Happiness is a warm and fleeting thing, however; and she never did much favor warmth. The home Ariietta shared with her parents was razed by a band of Scourge soldiers during their invasion of Quel'thalas. The family was away at the time, but when they returned to find their homeland ravaged, the trio were broken. Ariietta's father followed what remained of ther kin, while Velucia remained behind to shelter Ariietta and search for a new home. That venture took them as far as Kalimdor, and eventually, to Northrend. Dominic wasn't heard from again until after their Acheran life began. Thinking to escape the Scourge closer to their base of operations, the women settled down in a quiet corner of Crystalsong Forest where they spent what felt like ages quietly biding their time; but it, too, was eventually set upon and torn asunder by the Scourge. This time, however, Ariietta and Velucia were not fortunate enough to have been away. Both mother and daughter were killed in the incident. Events transpired later that led Ariietta to awaken in the service of the Lich King as a Knight of Death in the Ebon Hold. With her Frost magic intact and newly-gained abilities related to the manipulation of Blood and Unholy diseases, she grew into her skills quickly with her dark brothers and sisters. They became a malevolent army bent on conquest in the name of their Master and sire. Countless innocent lives were slaughtered mercilessly at the hand of the once-Mage. Using ice and blood to fortify herself enough to wield a blade far too large of her otherwise, she was able to cleave through the opposition effortlessly, all for the glory of a creature she'd onced despised and feared. May the Light bless Tirion Fordring for his hand in the release of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, for she surely would've never regained her proper mind otherwise. Nor would her mother, whom she had forgotten entirely until the moment her bond with Frostmourne was released and her soul restored by the Ashbringer. As a fledgeling in undeath, it was difficult for her to adjust to the idea that ichor had replaced her true blood, and that every action she took was but a semblance of what she once was. Seeking familiar territory, her path took her to Quel'Thalas, where her family had once thrived. Upon arrival however, she discovered that they had changed from the creatures she'd remembered--no longer were they true descendants of the Highborne, but children of blood, those who remained only in honor of their fallen brethren during the attack of the Scourge on the elvish lands. This might've caused her to shy away from the bitter society, but for the rediscovery of her father, who had since become a Paladin. After the fall of the Lich King, it seemed Azeroth would be allowed to endure another age of peace. Though the ongoing war with the Alliance forces constantly wracked the Horde cities, it seemed.. almost calm. Contrary to the beliefs and disagreements offered by many of the Horde's leading authorities, Thrall turned the title of Warchief over to Garrosh Hellscream, giving the Horde a new face and a new direction to follow. It seemed like the dawn of a prosperous age, despite the odd attacks made on two of the capital cities by rogue elementals; yet, the perpetual serenity of the world was ripped asunder when Deathwing emerged from the bowels of the world to rake his claws across the face of Azeroth. Much of what had previously been admired and cherished was lost, many lands reclaimed by water or dominated by some other force of nature. The elements were thrown in disarray. The very land trembled with fury! Ariietta -who had been in Northrend sorting out some of her affairs- made all due haste to return to the Eastern Kingdoms where she met with sights unexpected. Life where none had purchase, and death where it had once flourished. With the world cracked and the tension between the Horde and Alliance greater than ever, she ventured forth with other soldiers and heroes of the Horde, assisting in such a small way to bring some measure of peace back to their world. Then, her worst nightmare awakened. The invasion of the Firelands. It was something plucked from fitful childhood nights; sweltering heat, arid land, and creatures made of molten fire set upon her like ravenous fiends. One would've thought that the torment she'd seen throughout her life would've conditioned her to face her opposing element in its purest form, but no - no, she was not prepared for it. Weeks were spent after her venture to the Molten Front in an uneasy, quiet terror, unable to do much of anything but cower in her study and write endlessly. It goes without saying that she has been wholly unhelpful to those fighting on the frontlines. Relevant Characters/Associates ''Family'': 'House Shari'adune ' '''Frostwalker - Adopted surname.' ' •''' Dominic Lighthaven': Father; Quel'dorei Warrior, later became a Paladin. Made the Sin'dorei transition. • '''Velucia Frostwalker': Mother; Quel'dorei Arcane Mage, died and was reborn with Ariietta as a Death Knight. • Avalona Featherfall: Sister; Quel'dorei Hunter, perished in the attack that razed the family's home. • Alistor Tharia'lein:' ' Brother; Sin’dorei Arcane Mage. Survived the incident, resides in Silvermoon. • Asrae Dawnbreaker: Husband; Elvish Death Knight. Presumably perished in the Cataclysm. Notable Associates: • Alessandro Fadrimo de Lochsio III (Ghoul) This minion is remarkably well-kept and tidy, by ghoulish standards. He wears the tattered remains of a tailed dress suit with a dirt-soiled cravat tucked neatly into the collar of his brocade waistcoat. Atop his head is a wrinkled fez, which seems to be the only remotely comical or out-of-place addition to his otherwise noble apparel. Though Ariietta is a Knight of the Frost, she retained strength enough with the Unholy arts to animate and bind this ghoul to her via a rune imprinted on his forehead. (This can be transferred between bodies.) Servant of the mind and flesh or not, he remains one of her best friends to this day; and their relationship is mutual! • Celsius (Deathcharger; signature ground steed.) Decorated with the armor of Acherus; rime-laden fog is huffed freely with his breath as if his lungs are frozen. Celsius is the horse that the Knight obtained in Acherus. He has accompanied her since, and persists as Ariietta's favored mount of choice. The warsteed is of surprisingly mild temperament, and he responds readily to the commands presented to him by his mistress. The level of trust shared between Charger and Knight is paramount to the pair's survival; these two have no worries there. • Igenvald (Proto-drake; signature air steed.) A proto-drake seemingly comprised of dark, dull iron. Thick runes are carved into the metallic surface of its scales, which suggests that it is powered by some form of runic energy. It was a Titan construct given to her as a gift, and she later tinkered with it to force the proto-drake to accept runic power as something of a battery. While it possesses as much sentience as the next Titan construct tweaked by a lesser creature, it performs all of the necessary motor functions to make a sufficient -and impressive- mount. Quotes "We are our own worst critics." "Suffer well where you must; Live well where you can." Miscellaneous • See also * Link External links * External link Category:Blood Elf,Horde